


Jason Todd art by Sachi

by JasonToddOnLofter



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Animal Ears, Animal Traits, Bottom Jason Todd, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, CEO Tim Drake, Crossdressing, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Selves, Piercings, Sex Worker Jason Todd, Suits, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Undercover, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasonToddOnLofter/pseuds/JasonToddOnLofter
Summary: This is a collection of art completed by the fan artist Sachi, who's themes mainly involves bottom Jason Todd in different universes, including but not limited to the cannon comic verse, Young Justice and various AUs.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 16
Kudos: 448





	1. Jason and Damian in the League of Assasins

**Author's Note:**

> The art will be grouped according to theme under each chapter. Art will update regularly as well as the tags, if there is any additional warnings they will be issued in the beginning notes.  
> This artist accepts requests! So feel free to submit one in the comments if you wish to, we will translate all your requests for the artist and bring back her feedbacks if there is any.  
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By artist: Settings from a story by shenggecongli . Basically about Jason staying with Damian after resurrection, caring for and protecting him. I like the mutual trust and protection between these two (and I really wanna see Jason raising kids). There should be other works about their daily life on the way. The third pic is a scene from the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The artist [Shachi](http://shachi0022.lofter.com/) is open for requests.


	2. Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By artist: Click and there’s your fluffiness.
> 
> Some cuties for fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The artist [Shachi](http://shachi0022.lofter.com/) is open for requests.


	3. Dickjay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The artist [Shachi](http://shachi0022.lofter.com/) is open for requests.


	4. Timjay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By artist: The young CEO and the sex worker.
> 
> Tim/Jason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The artist [Shachi](http://shachi0022.lofter.com/) is open for requests.


	5. Valentine's Day Series #1 - Multiple Tims

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By artist: Happiness knows no bounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The artist [Shachi](http://shachi0022.lofter.com/) is open for requests.


	6. Valentine’s Day series part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By artist: Jay: Thanks for bothering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The artist [Shachi](http://shachi0022.lofter.com/) is open for requests.


	7. Valentine’s Day series part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By artist: Having a cub can increase the chances of capturing an ~~nurse~~ assassin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The artist [Shachi](http://shachi0022.lofter.com/) is open for requests.


	8. Valentine’s Day series part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By artist: In midnight four vigilantes broke into the safehouse of Red Hood only for leaving Valentine’s Day presents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The artist [Shachi](http://shachi0022.lofter.com/) is open for requests.


	9. Undercover Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By artist: Jason: I don’t think there would be a “mission” requiring me to dress up so. It’d better be true or your asses are GRASS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The artist [Shachi](http://shachi0022.lofter.com/) is open for requests.


	10. Damian and Jason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The artist [Shachi](http://shachi0022.lofter.com/) is open for requests.


	11. The Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -The star of tonight’s party is missing.
> 
> TimJay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The artist [Shachi](http://shachi0022.lofter.com/) is open for requests.


	12. Damijay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The artist [Shachi](http://shachi0022.lofter.com/) is open for requests.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Tim
> 
> By artist: Shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The artist [Shachi](http://shachi0022.lofter.com/) is open for requests.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The artist [Shachi](http://shachi0022.lofter.com/) is open for requests.


	15. Damijay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By artist: A coup.
> 
> Kneel, or die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The artist [Shachi](http://shachi0022.lofter.com/) is open for requests.


	16. Demon!AU - Damijay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By artist: Demon Jay and Robin Dami w

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The artist [Shachi](http://shachi0022.lofter.com/) is open for requests.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collective account with the artists' exclusive permission to post their work, you may find us on tumblr at [JasonToddonLofter](https://jasontoddonlofter.tumblr.com/)  
> All the works are explicitly authorized to this account so please do not post it anywhere else.


End file.
